1. Field
The invention is in the field of disintegrators for ore or rock materials, particularly autogenous disintegrators.
2. State of the Art
Present impact disintegrators sling material to be crushed against an impact surface usually of steel plate or bar construction. Upon impact, some of the impact surface is worn, introducing steel particles into the material being disintegrated. Air flow through the disintegrator is usually limited to whatever air is in the system or to whatever enters through the slinger or other openings which are not designed particularly for inducing air flow. Consequently, air-suspended particles of disintegrated material build up in the disintegrator chamber, hindering proper disintegration of additional material fed to the machine and increasing the danger of dust-generated explosions. Separation of coarse and fine fractions of the disintegrated material, if carried out at all, is usually accomplished by a filtering step.